fatty_catfandomcom-20200215-history
Clash Of The Cartoons
"Clash Of The Cartoons" is the twentieth and final comic of Wave 4 of Fatty Cat. It is the eightieth comic overall. It was written on May 1st, 2013, but premiered on May 26, 2013. Gallery > Synopsis Sheldon and his friends must form an army to fight a brainwasher and his army. Plot The comic begins with George walking towards Sheldon's house. Once there, he knocks on the door, only to find out that nobody is inside. He hears a loud "zap" behind him, and he looks around. He sees that Sheldon's owner has just been shot in the head with a brainwashing gun. It is the Brainwasher Guy, and he plans to brainwash everyone that Sheldon knows and cares about. He begins to chase Sheldon, but Sheldon is fast and runs to George. He tells George to run, and they both run and escape the Brainwasher by going in Sheldon's owner's parked Time Machine. Sheldon and George time travel one year into the future, only to realize that the Brainwasher has erased many memories. Sheldon knows what needs to be done and invents a "Brain\Memory Regainer". George approves. Sheldon knows that his owner now works at The Park, so he and George head there to find out that Sheldon's owner is the ticketmaster. Sheldon whips out his Brain/Memory Regainer and tests it on him. Sure enough, the memories are restored, and Sheldon's owner is ready to fight back. After un-brainwashing many other people they have met in the past, Sheldon and George have formed a small army. The team catches the Brainwasher within a week and he is sent to jail. Sheldon and George celebrate with a high-five and then play some video games. Meanwhile, back at prison, the Brainwasher fights the police officers and knocks them out. He grabs his confiscated brainwashing gun and takes off, the police officers still unconscious. Later that day, Sheldon's owner is reading the paper. He reads an article about the Brainwasher's escape, and runs to tell Sheldon. Sheldon doesn't believe him until the Brainwasher shows up right behind him. A black bag is pulled over his head. The bag is again pulled off of Sheldon's head, but he finds he is in an unknown part of town. The Brainwasher uses his gun to project a rectangular forcefield around Sheldon. Sheldon wants to know why the brainwashing has been happening and why the Brainwasher is so mad. The Brainwasher explains that his anger is directed at Sheldon and that he killed his pet, Catty Fat. He also tells Sheldon that he has the ability to bring back all his enemies from the past. Sheldon informs the Brainwasher that he also has his own army and calls them over. He is freed from the forcefield by the Magician, and the Brainwasher says their army is too small. He uses his brainwashing gun to create a portal, which releases Catty Fat and lots more enemies from past comics. A large battle breaks out. In one instance, Sheldon, Joe, and George come across Catty Fat, The New Guy, and Doom Ma George. They are instructed to battle each other by Michael Michaelson. After a quick victory, Sheldon informs Joe and George that he knows how to stop everything. They run to try Sheldon's plan but are confronted by the Brainwasher. He is furious that Sheldon killed Catty Fat again and wants Sheldon to be terminated. But before he can do anything, the three cats surround him and perform a Master Falcon Punch. The time changes back to a year before and everything is back to normal. The three land on the ground, but the Brainwasher is still with them. He is badly injured, but George still requests that Sheldon Falcon Punches him to make sure he stays down. Sheldon does what he is told, and the comic ends with a large explosion. Trivia *This is the fourth longest comic in the series to date; being 118 panels, but it was dethroned by Fatty Potter And The Snowcerer's Cone and The Hungry Games: Mockingcat. *This comic holds the record for the most character appearances. *This was the first comic to be written out of production order. *This comic also holds the record for most references. *This comic was a parody of Regular Show's "Exit 9B". *This was the first comic to have a fully capitalized title card. *It is revealed who Catty Fat's owner is. Goofs/Errors *It is unknown how Sheldon knew where his owner's new job was. *Sheldon and George escape through the Time Machine, even though it was destroyed in Fatty Cat Time Travels. References to Other Comics *Sheldon says that he should stop breaking the fourth wall, looking back to A Brief Discussion With Fatty Cat and Family Food. *The Time Machine from Fatty Cat Time Travels returns. *The Park from Fatty Cat And The Roller Coaster returns. *See Flashbacks. *See Character Returns. Characters *Sheldon *Joe *George *Brainwasher Guy (Antagonist) *Catty Fat (Antagonist) Minor *Sheldon's Second Owner *Bill Character Returns Protagonists *Magician (Returning from Now You See Him, Now You Don't) *Soap Guy (Returning from Fatty Cat And The Pet Door) *Semi-Spiky Hair Guy *Candy Giver #2 (Returning from Black Cat, Bad Luck) *Angry Bird (Returning from Fatty Cat Gets Game'd) *Brad (Returning from Fatty Cat Goes To Vegas) *Ethan (Returning from Fatty Cat Goes To Vegas) *Pizza Delivery Guy (Returning from Love At First Sight) *Pie Contest Host (Returning from The Firework Show) *Da Doctor (Returning from Brain Freeze) *George's Owner (Returning from Sleepover At George's) *Rex (Returning from Cat Club, The New Guy and Fatty Cat VS. Catty Fat) *CNN Reporter (Returning from World's Fattest Cat) *Mario (Returning from Fatty Cat VS. Catty Fat and Fatty Cat Time Travels) *Michael Michaelson (Returning from Fatty Cat And The Staring Contest) *Captain Underpants (Returning from Fatty Cat Meets Captain Underpants) *Mushroom (Returning from Fatty Cat Time Travels) *Caveman (Returning from Fatty Cat Time Travels) Antagonists *Sheldon's Teacher (Returning from Fatty Cat Goes To School Part 3, Fatty Cat Goes To School: The Fifth And Final Part, Fatty Cat Goes To School: An Unexpected Sixth Part, Water Fountain Brawl, Fatty Cat VS. The Hardest Math Problem Ever, Detention Lock-In, Revenge Of The Research Paper and Fifty Word Summary) *Sheldon's Boss (Returning from Fatty Cat Gets A Job and Fatty Cat VS. The Hardest Math Problem Ever) *The New Guy (Returning From The New Guy) *Bird (Returning from Spring Is For The Birds) *Crab (Returning from Too Big For The Bridge) *Steve (Returning from Fatty Cat Visits YouTube) *Spartan Warrior (Returning from Fatty Cat Time Travels) *Guy with Sideburns and Moustache (Returning from Fatty Cat Gets A Job and Fatty Cat And The Cruise) *The Lemon (Returning from Fatty Cat VS. The Citrus Fruit) *Pig (Returning from Fatty Cat Gets Game'd) *Musical Note Army (Returning from Fifty Word Summary) *Easter Egg Army (Returning from Attack Of The Easter Eggs) *Multiplier Alien (Returning from Fatty Cat And The UFO) *Half-Oval Alien (Returning from Fatty Cat And The Vortex) *Michael Jackson (Returning from Fatty Cat Meets Michael Jackson) *ZombieGeorgeW (Returning from Fatty Cat Visits YouTube) *The Other Cats (Returning from Fatty Cat And The Other Cats) *Basketball Kids (Returning from Fatty Cat Goes To School and Fatty Cat Goes To School Part 4) (1 only) *The School Bully (Returning from Fatty Cat Goes To School Part 2) *Doom Ma George (Returning from Sleepover At George's) *Wii Fit Board (Returning from Fatty Cat Gets Game'd) *Elmo (Returning from Fatty Cat Meets Elmo) *Cookie Monster (Returning from Fatty Cat Meets Elmo) *Vegas Mohawk Guy (Returning from Fatty Cat Goes To Vegas) *Diamond Stealer (Returning from Fatty Cat And The Diamond) *Comix Inc. Worker (Returning from Laugh Track) *Cops (Returning from Fatty Cat's Birthday) In Sheldon's Thoughts *The Splinter (Returning from Fatty Cat Gets A Splinter) *"Tingy" (Returning from Fatty Cat Meets "Tingy") *The Tape (Returning from Fatty Cat VS. The Tape) Flashbacks Sheldon's Second Owner Fatty Cat Goes On A Diet, Bossy Cat, Fatty Cat And The New Type Of Cat Food, Fatty Cat Goes To McDonald's, A Fatty Cat Christmas, How To Train Your Cat. Category:Wave 4 Comics Category:Special Comics Category:2013 Comics